


Unwanted Attention

by fallinshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinshawn/pseuds/fallinshawn
Summary: shawn notices your strange behaviour after a long day at work, and is more than shocked when he uncovers the reason for it.





	Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very serious subject that is talked about and happens way to often in our everyday lives. if something like this does happen to you, please please please report it immediately and press charges!

Shawn Mendes was confused.

Wednesday’s were his one day off during the week, where he would pick the twins up from school, as you didn’t leave work until five. Like any other Wednesday, Shawn expected you to waltz through the door at 5:30 PM, a sigh falling from your lips before you greeted him and the twins with kisses to their cheeks. But, you didn’t. Instead, you trudged through the door at 6 PM, your lips screwed shut as you dropped your bag to the ground.

The girls were first to notice your arrival as Shawn cleaned up their dishes in the kitchen. “Mommy!” Elody squealed, an identical Oakley calling out to you at the same time as their small legs scrambled toward you. You didn’t hear them though, you couldn’t. Your ears were muffled, as though you were drowning at the bottom of the ocean. Ignoring their calls, you silently carried yourself up the stairs and into your bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Shawn heard the girls calls from the kitchen, and with furrowed eyebrows, he placed the dish towel on the counter and wandered into the foyer in search of you. When he came short, he looked down at the twins as they stared up at their father with confused faces. “Is mommy okay?” Elody asked curiously, while Oakley stared up to your bedroom door from the bottom of the stairs.

Shawn furrowed his eyebrows, standing beside Oakley and squinting his eyes at the closed door. Hearing the sound of the shower running, he let out a sigh of relief. “She’s taking a shower, baby. She probably had a long day.” Shawn explained to his daughter, but she continued to frown, her eyes never leaving the door you were hidden behind. “Come on, let’s get mommy her dinner and a glass of wine.” He ushered the girls, waiting patiently for them to follow him back into the kitchen.

Within ten minutes, yours and Shawn’s dinner were sat atop the table, a glass of red wine poured for you, and an opened bottle of beer stood proud for him. He wondered what was taking so long, usually you showered before you went to bed, not as soon as you got home. Peering his head into the living room, he smiled at the sight of his little girls playing with their toys.

He silently made his way up the stairs, opening the door to your shared bedroom and wandering toward the bathroom door. He waited for a moment, just listening to the water running continuously before he attempted to open the door, frowning when he realized you’d locked it. You never lock the door.

“Honey? You okay? Your food’s getting cold.” Shawn called out in concern, silently awaiting for an answer. Just moments later, he heard your soft voice from the other side of the door, slightly muffled by the water that poured over you. “I’ll be down in a minute.” You had called back simply, Shawn frowning still but nonetheless, he wandered back downstairs and waited for you in the kitchen as he pottered about.

Within minutes, you were silently trudging down the stairs. Your body was covered in a pair of pyjama pants and one of Shawn’s shirts, your damp hair falling over your shoulder as you continued to dry it with the towel in your hand. Entering the living room, you pressed a soft kiss to both Elody and Oakley’s head, throwing the towel into the laundry basket and meeting your fiance in the kitchen.

You offered a short smile, although it didn’t reach your eyes. Shawn noticed immediately, watching as you took a seat at the table before he joined you. “Everything okay?” He wondered from across the table, noticing how you didn’t even eat your meal, but rather toyed the salad with your fork. You nodded your head, humming a yes but keeping your eyes locked on your plate.

The thought of eating food right now sickened you, but you didn’t want to waste perfectly good food, nor hurt Shawn’s feelings. “How was work?” You froze at his question, everything around you stilling and Shawn frowned. “Darling?” His hand gently grazed over yours and you flinched back involuntarily, your eyes wide as you stared at the man you loved.

Shawn gulped, his hands held in the air in surrender whilst his eyes were just as wide as yours. Your heart sunk at the look on his face, your expression slumping and your face fell into your hands as your elbows were propped on the table. “I’m sorry.” You whimpered against your hands, Shawn’s whole heart crumbling at what just happened at the sight of your traumatised expression.

He inches closer to the edge of his seat. “Y/N, what’s going on?” Shawn’s voice was much more serious now, and you knew he was growing worried at your sudden change in behaviour and mood. You swallowed back the lump in your throat. “Can we not talk about this now, please? Let’s just wait until the girls are asleep.” You near begged, and even though Shawn wanted nothing more than to know what was wrong that second, he nodded his head, accepting your plea.

Hours passed and you were yet to even touch him. You sat in the furthest corner of the couch, your knees huddled to your chest and you absentmindedly stared at the ground as the girls played around you. Shawn found it hard to tear his eyes away from you, fear was beginning to overtake him and he was worried and concerned about your newfound behaviour.

Deciding he couldn’t take much more, he took the girls up to bed a half an hour earlier than usual, letting them place soft kisses to your cheeks before he followed them up into their room. “Are you sure mommy’s okay? She looks sad.” Elody noted as she climbed into her bed. Shawn frowned at the girl. “No, El. She looks scared, not sad.” Oakley corrected, causing Shawn to frown harder, his mind replaying the way she flinched when he touched her hand earlier, at dinner.

Shawn shook his head, tucking the girls in before sitting at the edge of Oakley’s bed. “Mom is okay. She’s had a hard day at work and I don’t think she’s feeling very well. You girls get some sleep, and I’ll take care of mommy, alright?” Shawn informed them, placing a kiss to their cheeks before he turned the light out. “Sweet dreams, my gorgeous princesses.” He blew a kiss to them as he stood at their doorway. “Goodnight, daddy.” They hummed back as Shawn closed their bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly trudged down the stairs, his heart racing in his chest and he began to worry if you’d really tell him what was going on. The house was surprisingly silent for 7:30 PM. Usually, your favourite show would be playing and you’d be pottering about the house trying to clean up the girls toys. But you weren’t. Instead, you were in the same position Shawn left you in just ten minutes ago.

You hadn’t heard him bounce down the stairs, nor had you noticed his presence until the couch dipped from beside you. He stared at you with wide and curious eyes, swallowing back the nervous lump in his throat as he observes your stiff and uncomfortable posture. Words began to form in his throat and he wondered how much longer he’d be able to choke them down until they slipped out.

“He told me it was an accident.” Your croaky voice had cut through his thoughts, Shawn’s eyes widening as he shifted closer to you at the sound of your speaking. “B- but then he did it again… and again.” You mumbled to yourself, your own brows furrowing and panic settling in your skin as your mind replayed earlier memories of the day.

Shawn frowned at you. “Y/N, what happened? Who did what?” His voice was soft and calming, not wanting to scare or startle you. He wanted to touch you, to brush your hair out of your face and hold you in his arms. But, he advised against it, not knowing what your reaction would be.

You continued to stare at the cold floor beneath you as a tear rolled down your cheek. “I didn’t kn-know what t-to do. I- I was scared, and- and I froze… Shawn, I was so scared.” You could no longer control the fear and trauma that had overtook your body and you shook slightly within yourself, subconsciously rolling into Shawn’s chest and his arms protectively wound around your fragile body.

“Shh, you’re okay. You’re safe at home. I got you. Baby, you need to tell me what happened. Talk to me.” Shawn tried so hard to reassure you, keeping his voice as soothing and as calming as he could, only praying you couldn’t hear the thumping of his heart as it pounded against his rib cage.

“I- I can’t.” You sobbed, equally embarrassed and ashamed of the words that were almost spewing from your mouth, but you managed to swallow them back. Shawn pulled away from you, his large palms cupping your cheeks as his eyes found your wild ones.

“Just breathe, okay? Y/N, breathe. You’re home, you’re with me and the girls, and you’re safe. I’ve got you, sweetheart, okay? I’ve got you.” Shawn reassured you, nodding his own head in attempt to reassure himself that everything would be okay. But, he was scared. Of course he was scared. His fiance - the love of his life, the mother of his children - was crumbling apart right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to make it stop.

You took a shallow breath, closing your eyes as you tried to push away the images of the events early in the day. Grabbing Shawn’s hands that cupped your cheeks, you rubbed your thumbs over his finger, his worlds repeating in your head as you let yourself relax under his touch.

You’re home.

You’re  _safe_.

Gulping back the lump in your throat, you screwed your eyes shut tighter and gripped onto his hands, afraid if you let go, he may disappear. “It- it was Branson…” Shawn furrowed his eyebrows at your words, although you couldn’t see his expression, you refused to even look at his face.

“Branson? Your boss? Baby, what did he do?” Shawn asked gently, wincing silently as he watched your face contort in pain and disgust when Shawn asked the question. “Did- did he hurt you?” He asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer. You pursed your lips and shook your head no, your grip on his hands tightening.

Shawn swallowed, an overwhelming pain settling into his chest as his lips parted in disbelief. ”Baby, did… did he… touch you?” Your whole body stiffened, and that was all the reply Shawn needed, to know the answer. With wide eyes and set jaw, he pulled you into his strong arms, allowing you to sob into his chest as you gripped the thin fabric of his shirt.

“I’m sorry, Shawn. I’m so sorry.” You choked out between sobs, clutching him tighter and Shawn stiffened at your words before he began to soothingly stroke your hair. “Don’t you dare apologize! Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m gonna beat the fucking shit outta the dirty cunt.” Shawn was seething, shaking within himself as his mind drowned in anger and disgust.

Another man laid their filthy hands on you, without your permission. Shawn’s blood began to boil as your sobs increased and you shook within his tight, safe grasp. “I- I want to p-press ch-charges. I… I don’t w-want anyone else to go through t-that.” You choked out between sobs and hiccups, your breathing labored as Shawn rocked you back and forth.

“We’re doing more than just pressing charges, Y/N. I’m going down there the first thing tomorrow morning and I’m gonna beat the fuck out of that pervert.” Shawn seethed once more, your whole body jolting out of his grasp with wide eyes as you shook your head frantically.

“No! Y-you’ll get arrested, Shawn. You can’t - your job, the kids! You can’t! Please!” You begged with frantic eyes, Shawn watching you with a broken stare and parted lips. Your eyes were swimming with tears, cheeks swollen and red from your hysterical crying. Shawn set his jaw, pulling you back into him as he soothingly rubbed your back, despite his raging anger that boiled his blood.

“Okay, okay. I won’t. But you’re not going back there, you hear me? And that asshole is going to get what he deserves.” Shawn seethed, his large hands tangling into your hair as he held you closer to him. With your face buried into the crook of his neck, your tears streaming and breathing stammering, you held onto him as if he was your lifeline, afraid that if you ever let go, you wouldn’t be able to breathe.


End file.
